


May It Be

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Fanvids, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Daniel thinks of all the adventures SG1 has been on while he slowly goes crazy.





	May It Be

Love this old one I did years ago.

May it be - Enya

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
>  Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/may-it-be-v#.WdJ0IROPKog>


End file.
